


Fixing Baby

by dinawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinawinchester/pseuds/dinawinchester
Summary: Just a short, sappy story of you watching Dean work on his car - Baby





	Fixing Baby

I walked out to the garage of the bunker, spotting the slightly less crushed black beauty due to Dean fixing it. I saw him laying underneath the car, his biceps flexing each time he tightened a screw. I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest, holding a beer in my right hand while supporting my weight on one leg, just watching him. He had had an accident with the Impala while driving home from a hunt. Nothing major but enough to render him to bed for a few days. As soon as he got better, he immediately devoted all of his attention to the car. “Baby?” I spoke softly, watching as he wheeled himself from under the car and stood up, his eyes burning into mine. “I brought you a beer,” I smiled and walked over to him, holding the bottle towards him. He took it from me and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me into him, making me wrap an arm around his neck, placing the palm of my other hand flat on his chest. “Thank you sweetheart,” he mumbled while nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck, the muscle shirt clinging to his sweaty body, making me bite my lip harder. “Damnit, Dean,” I whispered, resting my hand on the back of his head, holding him close to me. I heard him chuckle against my skin as he placed a kiss on the same spot of my neck then pulled away and brought the neck of the beer bottle to his full lips, closing them around the cap before chugging down the cold liquid. I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw in the process then pulled away, “get back to work, babe.” Dean hummed and removed the bottle, lowering his head slightly and capturing my lips in his. I could taste the bitterness of the beer and peppermint on his tongue. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer while he deepened the kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes, catching our breath and looking into each other’s eyes. He rested his forehead on mine and brushed his nose against mine softly. “I love you, baby,” he whispered, his calloused fingers caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch, a smile creeping onto my face, “and I love you, Dean.”


End file.
